toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Keeper of Paradise
Keeper's of Paradise are Capture Level 84 Mammal Beasts that appear to defend one of the entrances to the Gourmet World: Mars Diamond Pass. They are known as the "Ram of the Zodiac". Appearance These large beasts are covered in a massively thick wool which can shield from any type of attack. They have black beady eyes, black lips and a black nose.They have a long beard on their chins with large curly horns which split at the end. Variations between males and females include a much shorter beard, thinner horns and less bushy wool for females. On their underbellies is a large orange (for males) or pink (for females) symbol of Aries. Behaviour Strangely, like the other Zodiac Ingredients, Keepers of Paradise only appear at certain times of the year, and are in a state of hibernation during the rest of the year. In this case, they remain active from March 21st until April 19th. They consume as much as they can during this time, as well as take the time to choose a mate and teach their young. If they sense intruders, a herd will form a circle around their young. Males will be on the outside, females will be in the middle huddling the kids in the center. Habitat Keepers of Paradise live atop the peak of the Mars Diamond Pass. They are the only beasts that can survive at that altitude besides the Jetfire Dragon, hence they are safe from most predators. During hibernation, they take residence in the caves etched in the mountain. Powers and Abilities * 'Super Speed '- These beasts may look hefty and slow, but they are surprisingly mobile for such bulky bodies and rugged terrain. Their legs and hooves are incredibly strong and resilient that they can maneuver easily over the difficult and harsh mountain slopes. They're wool coats are also surprisingly light-weight, making for even easier maneuvers. As a result they can move at tops speeds of 200 mph. * 'Extremely Hard Horns '- The horns of the Keepers are said to be as hard as diamonds and twice as durable. Getting hit when a Keeper is charging can easily shatter bones and dislocate joints. Cutting the horns is near impossible unless they are completely dislocated from the skull. * 'Shield-Like Wool '- A Keeper's wool acts as it's natural shield. It's extremely tough that it absorbs the largest of cuts and blows like a sponge. It is also very light so as not to slow these beasts down when they are running and/or charging. The wool also preserved the meat, keeping it tough and bitter as to ward off hungry predators. As Food The meat of these beasts are usually very sweet and tender when prepared properly, and is used in many meat dishes. The most delicious and tender piece of meat on the beasts is the shank (the meat on the shin of the leg), and the other cuts of meat are usually used for soups and stews. Special Preparation Ingredient In order to get to the meat of the beasts the steel-like wool must be sheared off or else the meat becomes tough and bitter. Their must not be a single piece of wool on the skin of the animal, not even stubble or else the meat quickly looses flavor. Trivia The name of their home, Mars Diamond Pass stems from the Planet and Stone of Aries.Category:Mammal Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Zodiac Ingredient Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Bombkid's Zoo